


Rather

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/M, Mary is in love with Ensign, s1e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: S1E10; "This is Baker's bed."Mary may feel Ensign is the more capable man in her life, but will uphold her good name and standing within the town. She will be a good wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ???????????????  
>  baker is so pure

“This is Baker’s bed.” Mary’s voice was nothing more than a hushed gasp into Abraham’s mouth.

“This is my house.” The spy bit back, hands fumbling down along Mary’s hips.

“Then prove it,” She implored, hooking her legs up over the small of Abraham’s back.

Abraham was rough with his wife. Mary’s thoughts drifted. She didn’t do this for Abraham. She did it for her own selfish reasoning. She thought of Baker, her fingers curling in the quilt she’d lain upon his bed the first night he had been bunked there.

Baker had become more of a father to Thomas, a husband to her, than Abraham had been since the winter. The man was loyal and honest and warm. She appreciated her presence in what had once been she and Abraham’s home, and was now more of Baker’s than theirs.

The redcoat was all Mary had ever wanted in a husband. She lost herself in her mind, carrying thoughts of Baker as Abraham filled her. She bit a gash in her lower lip to conceal a gasp of the wrong man’s name when Abraham spilled inside her. When she closed her eyes and turned her head to fall on the pillow, she could smell Baker.

Mary would continue the charade of her marriage, so long as the caring redcoat was bunked in her home. He would substitute for Abraham’s absence, and maybe, since Abraham was so convinced to fight in this bloody war, one day, replace him.


End file.
